DEMON DAYS
by friendlygirl01
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic it is about a girl with a very mysterious past that comes to kong her name is brittney and 2d seems to realy like her but will murdoc ruin their happenies


It was a freezing cold night at essex,England. Where a young girl named Brittney was romming the streets. She was suffering from hypothermia and was very lsot. She did't know how she got there. Brittney had redish brown hair mostly covering her face and she had bluish green eyes that had lost there sparkle from all the suffering she had gone was wearng torn worn down blue jeans with a black skin tight shirt dirty from all the nights on the streets,and black pulled out her mp3 and started to listen to her favoret band gorillaz feel god inc. she keeped walking she could feel her knees giving out on her .Finally in the distance she seen a house on top of a big hill. It was infested with zombies and demons but she was to miserable to care. She tried her best to get up the step hill and try to avoid the zombies coming after her. Luckily the zombies were slow .She finally came to the door of the house not knowing that her favorit band the gorillaz live there. She knocked on the door and to her surprise a spikey haired man with black eyes opened the door. She literally feel to her knees and could not get back up. 'your 2d from the g-gorillaz' she said trying to get out her words. ' yes yes I am luv but that doesn't matter you look awful please come inside '.2d said with a toothless grin Brittney almost melted on the spot. 'so luv what is your name' he said trying to help her up. 'my my name is Brittney' 'well Brittney are you hungrey you look that y haven't eat in weeks'. Brittney was holding on to 2d she could feel his body heat on her . ' yes I am' she said trying to act like she wasn't in to much pain.'ok luv I wil go get Russell and he will make you somfink. he said still looking at her intensly in her eyes. She blushed and turned her face away .2d lead her to the kitchen where luckily russel was standing. 'Hey 2d who is this your new gal friend' russel said smiling at her. 2d blused a light shade of pink.'no 2d said I found her at our door step. She looks very hungrey russ would you make her something' russel looked at 2d and then at Brittney 'sure D I will make some pancakes does that sound good girley. Russel asked already rummaging through the cupbaored looking for the that sound great thank you. She said kindly. 2d sat down at the table and pulled out a chair for Brittney to sit at. She did as he intended and sat next to him. 'so russ 2d said to the drummer with his back turned making the pancakes. 'do you think she can stay with us for a while just till she can get back on her feet. Brittney was sitting in her chair and staring down at the table as if not to give any opinion on what is choice would be. 'I don't mind D and noodle would love to have a girl to talk to' Brittney smiled at the sound of noodle's name she hade always had a lot in common with the japaniese guitarist. Russel continued 'but I don't know about murdoc you know how he is'. Brittney frowned and 2d was doing the same . but russel said seeing there sad faces 'it might make it a little easer do to the fact that she is pretty'. Brittney blushed and all of a sudden they heard talking in the hallway. It was murdoc and noodle's voices finally they came through the door noodle was the first one to notice Brittney sitting at the table . 'who is this 2d san'? Noodle said smiling at her Brittney did the same trying to ignore murdoc's presence in the room. ' oh noods this is Brittney I found her on our doorstep. Noodle ran around the table and held out her hand for a hade said 'oragato Brittney san my name is noodle' Brittney shook noodles hand and said hello. Then out of nowhere murdoc said 2D WHAT THE BLOODY ELL DO YOU THINK WERE RUNNEN HERE A HOMLESS SHELTER WE CANT JUST LET ANY FREE LOADER IN ER ! murdoc said screaming right in 2d 's face. ' but muds she was freezing and I couldn't just leave her out there . murdoc looked at Brittney with his mismatched eyes. Brittney was scared shitless of murdoc at the moment shivering with fear.'well arnt you a beaut he said looking at her up and down. Brittney felt like pucking at the thought of murdoc checking her out. He smiled at her then 2d broke the silence' so muds can she stay' he said with a puppy dog look in his eyes .'fine I don't fucking care'. He said breaking his stare from Brittney' so where is she gonna slep 2d/ noodle asked . murdoc had a evil look on his face 'she can stay with me in my love shack' he said giving her the eye Brittney felt like punching him in the face. 'Well she can stay with me in my room sence I am the one that found her' 2d said with a innocent smile fine what ever but when ever you want to stay with muddy you can k luv murdoc said to Brittney. Brittney gave him a dirty look as he then it is settled she will stay with you d so britt are you ready for your pancakes. Brittney had the most biggest smile on her face and said YES YES YES EHH PANCAKES hehehe . 2d,noodle,and russel laught at her excitement. Brittney quickly began to scarf down the pancakes and after she was done she kindly thanked Russell. So Brittney luv let me show you me room 2d said to Brittney grabbing her hand and leading her to his room. They made it to the carpark and then made it to 2d's door. 2d opened the door and Brittney stayed close behind him. 'sorry for the mess luv ' he said ashamed about the mess in his room. 'it is okay 2d' she said at him with a slight grin. She looked at herself and then at 2d. umm.. 2d 'yes luv' 2d said looking at her. Umm… may I take a shower' she said looking a little embarest of having to ask that. 2d shock his head 'sure britt the bathroom is right around that corner. He pointed in the direction . oh and here are some cloths you can put on after you are done. He began to rummage through his drawer he found his shoot to ill tshirt and a pair a boxers and handed them over to her. Thank you she said still ashamed of her dirty aparence. She went into the bathroom and set her clothes on top of the toilet. She turned on the water and stepped inside. She was in tottlal shock from the warm water flowing down her. after she was done she turned off the water and stepped outside. Her hair was wavey now and her skin was glowing she used 2d's butterscotch bodywash. Brittney put on the clothes that 2d had given her and walked out of the bathroom. 2d was lying on his bed and sat up when he saw Brittney. How was yer shower luv. He said to her giving her another one of his toothless grin. It was great thank you 2d' she said smiling back at him. 'so Brittney how did you get here like this' he asked her a bit concerened. well I cant really remember I came out here with my parents and then something happened and I ended up in the middle of nowhere Brittney said looking a bit depressed about not being able to find her parents. Oh luv that's sad but you are welcome to stay as long as you want 2d said trying to rensure her. thanks you 2d she looked at the ground and was going to sit down on it sence 2d was on the bed. Oh no liv you don't have to do that I will get the floor here have my bed 2d was already starting to make his bed on the floor. Ok are you sure I mean im kinda used to the ground. No no im sure he said smiling at her. ok Brittney layed down on the bed and covered herself with the sheet. She fell asleep almost as soon as the sheet where over her. 2d smiled at her peacefully sleeping and turned out the lights. The next morning Brittney woke up well rested but didn't exactly know where she was. She steeped out of bed only to find 2d right by her feet on the ground. She smiled at the sight of him all sprawled out like a spider . She tried to get off the bed and make it to the door but 2d woke up at the first step she took. 'UMM.. huh? luv up so early how did ye sleep'? he said trying to sit up but holding his back in pain because of sleeping on the floor all night. ' I sleep very good thank you how did ye sleep? smiling a little but she knew she looked like a bed head . 'uhh.. good I guess just a little soar from the floor is all' he said masajing his neck' ohh I am sorry I should have sleeped on the floor then' Brittney said a little sad and disappointed that he was soar. No no no luv it is not your fault I would give up my bed for you anytime' 2d said smiling shyley toward her. Brittney blushed vishously and put her hair over her face to try and hid her blush. 2d smiled at this because he thought she looked cute. ' WOW you really are very petty has anybody eva told ye that' 2d didn't really mean to say that allowed and he was very embarresed. But not as emaressed as Brittney who now has ran out the door and down the hall. She looked back as she was running down the hall to see if 2d was after her and SMACK! She ran right into muroc's chest whitch caused them both to fall over. Oh my I am soo sorry are you ok? She said with concern and embarresmint. Holly shit who in the hell where you running from sainten or something' murdoc said a bit pissed in his voice. Ummm.. oh no no one I don't know I just… she couldn't find the words to say and hid her face with her bangs. Murdoc grinned a bit at this for even he thought it was cute.


End file.
